


Have Mercy on Our SOULs

by UntidyCeiling



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Fluff, Family, Fear, Gen, Human (Undertale) - Freeform, Nightmares, Pain, Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, sans (undertale) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntidyCeiling/pseuds/UntidyCeiling
Summary: No, no, no...! He tried so hard to befriend the human. And still, they had walked down this path with so much ease.
Kudos: 5





	Have Mercy on Our SOULs

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, so I don't know how many of you read this, but you've been warned! Spoilers: this story is based on the genocide route. There's really nothing terrible, no blood mentioned at all, and it's pretty clean except for when Pap dies. If you know how Pap dies in the game, that's the extent of the violence. So yuh, enjoy!

Have Mercy On Our SOULs

Darkness. That’s all he could see. He was used to this kind of darkness, for he lived in it for so long, but it did little to calm the onslaught of nerves that penetrated his skeletal structure. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong and he knew this. Because this was not the reality he remembered. No. This was something entirely different. Something strange, but yet, familiar like he had experienced this before...

Not only was it extremely dark, but it was freezing too, even to a skeleton who had no flesh covering his bones. And this cold, this bitter cold that clung to his bones and refused to let up, let him know that he was in Snowdin; the very place he took his little brother so he could protect him and keep him safe. Most of the monsters that lived in this frigid town were friends and treated him and his brother with kindness and respect, even going as far as to take care of them even when the going got tough. But this place he was in, this place didn't feel safe and secure like he remembered. It had an edge of fear and unknown to it, like something bad could happen at any second. It wasn't a mystery to him that monsters were slowly disappearing, and even though he knew the exact reason why and who was doing it, there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He walked through the white, powdery snow, hunting for the one skeleton he vowed to protect before he found him, his little brother standing in the midst of heavy, thick fog.

"pap!" He called but his voice didn't reach him. And then his gaze landed on the small, dark, child-like silhouette standing beside his brother.

He began to run, sprint to his beloved brother with his heart in his mouth—no, no, no—but from this distance, he knew he wasn't going to make it in time.

And then he saw it. 

The murderous look. 

He knew that look. It was a crazed gleam in their eyes, showing something sick and twisted. He reached out a hand, yelling for his brother to run, escape while he still had the chance, but it was too late when the human swung a knife at the younger skeleton's neck. It was simple and swift too, slicing his head off like it was the most natural thing in the world to them.

“papyrus!” The older skeleton screamed out while he watched his brother fall to the ground before his SOUL was whisked away with the wind, leaving a red scarf to whip around in the breeze before it landed at his shaking feet. 

He slowly bent down and gathered the scarf in his gloved-hands before drawing it closer to his face. It was still warm, radiating with the heat of its previous owner while it trembled in his hands. And then something he was both familiar and foreign with leaked down his cheekbones and splattered the snow beneath him.

It stung but not nearly as much as his whole body did as he shook with sobbing breaths that easily escape the permanent smile plastered on his face. 

No, no, no...! He tried so hard to befriend the human. And still, they had walked down this path with so much ease. 

Tears and more tears pursued down his face as he slowly lifted the scarlet fabric up and pressed it against his cheekbones. Then his legs buckled underneath him, forcing him to fall to the freezing cold snow before he curled up against the scarf, and heaved with sobs. It hurt. It hurt so bad. He was supposed to protect his brother and he failed.

White gloves strangled the fabric as he shook before his sadness melted into something close to fury. He wanted that human to feel pain. He yearned for them to hurt as much as he was hurting right now. He knew he had made a promise to that pun-loving feminine voice on the opposite end of the door back in the forest, but he couldn’t keep it. 

That human would pay for being a dirty brother killer.

Or he would die trying...

* * *

“SANS! SANS! WAKE UP!”

Sans gasped as he jerked awake. His room was dark, but from the window, he could see stars twinkling down at him. The air was no longer cold but warm, meaning he was no longer in Snowdin or anywhere in the underworld for that matter. And his brother wasn't dead at all but standing in front of him with fear and concern rolling into one emotion as he hovered over his older brother's bed.

It was all a nightmare. 

Right?

It had to have been a nightmare. Because standing next to Papyrus was the human, staring at him with worried eyes and still dressed in pajamas. They no longer had the murderous glint in their eyes, but one that showed love and compassion.

“SANS, SANS, WHAT’S WRONG, SANS? WAS IT A NIGHTMARE?”

Sans reached a hand up to his cheekbones and whipped away the lingering tears. Every bone ached and all he wanted to do was lay back down and fall back to sleep. But as he looked up at his brother, he wasn’t sure if he could. 

Then to his surprise, the kid hopped onto the bed before moving closer to Sans and hugging him with their small arms, giving Sans a feeling of warmth and safety that filled him to the very bone. And then Pap climbed in too, scooting closer and closing the space between him and his older brother.

"SANS? ARE YOU OKAY?"

“yes, i’m okay… everything is okay now...” Sans breathed as he tried to calm the ocean of anxiety that smashed into him with painful waves. 

"YOU PROMISE...?” 

And Sans laughed despite the circumstances as he forced his permanent cheeky grin into a reassuring smile before replying, “i promise.”

This seemed to satisfy Sans' younger brother as he relaxed. And after several minutes, the two bodies next to him fell into a peaceful sleep while Sans stared at the ceiling for the rest of the night, hoping the human was satisfied with their current life and wouldn’t RESET... Again. And perhaps in the morning, he would talk to them, but for now, he had to watch over his little brother to ensure he was safe. Because as long as the human could RESET, anything could happen.


End file.
